Battery
by Das ErisedDesire
Summary: [Alternate Universe] [Canceled/Long Term Hiatus] I hope to be able to get back to this, but I don't know when that will be. What if, in the museum Bellwether's phone was dead, thus the police were not called, thusthe police arrive in time to catch and arrest Bellwether. Other characters that are in the story are: Chief Bogo, Mr. Big, Fru Fru, Duke Weaselton, multiude of OC
1. Guns & Blueberries

This was an idea that popped into my head while I was planning my father's funeral. Since one person figured out where the quotes were from, but they did not want a new chapter for Mirrored Erised, I decided to post this instead. Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoy. TELL me if you like it or not. I would really appreciate. Feel free to point out typos, errors, etc... .

D **isclaimer: I do NOT own Zootopia.** I really wish I did.

* * *

Battery

 **INT. NATURAL HISTORY MUSEUM -** **Night**

 **Judy**

Nick and I race through the empty museum. The ZPD entrance is just ahead. "Oh! There it is!" They're going to make it.

"Judy! Judy!" I hear Bellwether call out.

We stop and turn. There's Bellwether, standing behind us with two ram cops "Mayor Bellwether! (out of breath, rapidly) We found out what's happening. Someone's darting predators with a serum- that's what's making them go savage.

Mayor Bellwether, applauding, "I am so proud of you, Judy. You did just a super job." "Thank you, ma'am." I say proudly. I felt a shiver of dread creep up my spine as I realized that her being here made no sense. "How did you know where to find us?"

"I'll go ahead and I'll take that case now." She said as she reached for the case that I was carrying. I took a step back. "You know what... I think Nick and I will just take this to the ZPD…" I turn toward the ZPD, but one of Bellwether's rams is blocking the way. Nick just now gets what's going on. We look at each other for a second as we both shout, "run." We both take off running l. Since there was a ram between us and the ZPD, we were forced to run away from the ZPD and down a dark corridor.

"Get them!" I hear Bellwether cry out behind us. I looks over my shoulder as I run, trying to see how many rams were chasing us. A sharp lance of pain running threw my right leg causing me to cry out in shock. I hit the floor, releasing the case in favor of grabbing my injured leg trying to stem the flow of blood emanating from it, as I slid a few feet on the floor.

"Ah Carrots!" Nick dashed back over to me. He glances at my heavily bleeding leg, "I got ya, come here, come here." He picks me up. I snatched the case from the ground. He carries me behind a pillar. "Okay, now just relax." He digs a handkerchief from his pocket. A few blueberries fall out with it. "Whoops... Blueberry?"

"Pass." I managed to say through gritted teeth. I let out a moan in pain as he wrapped my leg with the handkerchief.

"Come on out, Judy!" I hear Bellwether call out as she entered the room.

I held out the case to Nick "Take the case. Get it to Bogo."

"I'm not gonna leave you behind. That's not happening."

"I can't walk."

"Just, we'll think of something."

"We're on the same team, Judy!" Bellwether calls out. _She talks as she and two of the rams look for me and Nick._ "Underestimated. Under-appreciated. Aren't you sick of it? Predators. They may be strong and loud, but prey outnumber predators 10 to one." _Bellwether sees a shadow with rabbit ears. She gestures to the rams._ "There they are." She calls out once again, "think of it- 90 percent of the population, united against a common enemy. We'll be unstoppable. _The rams are about to pounce on Hopps and Nick... only to find the shadow is coming from a mummified jackalope being illuminated by a shop light._

"Over there!"

We make a run for it. But just as I thought that we were home free and going to make it to the ZPD. When suddenly... BAM! Pain blossoms on my right side. The case flies from Nick's paws. My paws leave the ground. I feel myself go flying through the air to land in the sunken diorama. Bellwether, with case in hand, looks over the edge.

"Well, you should have stayed on the carrot farm, huh? It really is too bad; I really did like you."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"No! Of course not... he is."

She takes the dart gun out of the case, aims at Nick and... THWICK! She darts him.

"No! Nick?!"

Nick starts to shake and crouch

~-{Here is where the events of the movie start to be altered. Below is what I think would have happened if one things was different; if Bellwether's phone was dead}-~

Bellwether pulls out her phone and hits the power button. "Hmm, what a pity that my phone is dead. Here I was hoping the police would arrive just in time to see the fox tearing apart your body while you were still alive. Maybe they will steal hear your screams."

I run over to Nick, "no. Nick, don't do this. Fight it."

"Oh, but he can't help it, can he? Since preds are just biologically predisposed to be savages."

Nick stalks me, as I try to limp away. He starts to close in so I grab the fake stuffed doe in my path and hurl it at Nick. Nick tears it apart as I manage to crawl away/

"Gosh, think of the headline: 'Hero Cop Killed By Savage Fox…' "

"So that's it, prey fears predator, and you stay in power?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"It won't work."

"Fear always works. And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way."

Nick, finished with the other doe, is now stalking me once again. I try to crawl farther away but I cannot, since I had backed up to the wall of the diorama.

"Oh, Nick! … No!"

"Bye-Bye, Bunny."

Nick lunges. I tilt my head to give him easier access to my neck.. I let out a scream and fall limp. Bellwether smiles. After a pause "Blood, blood, blood! And death." I call out as I the acted out the 'spurting blood' just like I did when I was nine at the Carrot Days Festival. Bellwether looks confused. Nick stands up.

"All right, you're milking it. Besides, I think we got it, I think we got it. We got it up there, thank you yakkety-yak- you laid it all out beautifully."

"What?" Bellwether looks at her gun, in disbelief.

"Yeah, oh, are you looking for the serum?" He fishes it out of is shirt pocket and holds it up, "well, it's right here."

"What you've got in the weapon there- - those are blueberries. From my family's farm." I can see that Bellwether is livid, she opens the gun's sees a blueberry in the gun's chamber.

"They are delicious." he licks his fingers. "You should try some."

"I framed Lionheart, I can frame you too! It's my word against yours! Bellwether retorts smugly.

"Oooo, actually," I hold up my recorder carrot pen. " _And_ _I'll_ _dart_ _every_ _predator_ _in_ _Zootopia_ _to_ _keep_ _it_ _that_ _way_ …" "It's your word against yours. It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom." I was shocked when she just smiled at this.

"Judy, are you finished now?" she said with a sly grin that was even better than Nick's.

"Uh…"

"You see, Judy, I _always_ have a spare shot of the serum with me." She said while she pulled out a small glass sphere that was filled with a blue liquid. She flicked the remaining blueberry out of the gun and placed the serum in the gun and closed the chamber. " Any last words Judy?"

I was too speechless to say anything.

"Oh well, even if you had said something I would be the only mammal alive knowing them and I wouldn't ever tell them to any mammal. Make it easier on yourself by not trying to run away."

Nick stood perfectly still as Bellwether took aim at him. THWICK! The trigger was pulled. Nick dove. The serum hit. It splattered. It stained red fur blue.

"No! Nick?!"

Nick starts to shake and crouch

"No. Nick, don't do this. Fight it."

"Oh, but he can't help it, can he? Since preds are just biologically predisposed to be savages."

Nick stalks me, as I try to limp away. He starts to close in. I find myself up against the wall, trapped and no where to go. Nick stalks closer. He leaps, muzzle lunging. Teeth hit my neck. Skin pierced. My blood rushes up and out the many puncture wounds in my neck from Nick's teeth. His jaw is clamped around my neck. My vision starts to go black.

* * *

Its me again. I realize that it could look like the story could end here, but there will be more chapters.


	2. Pulse

For those of you that have read my previous story (Mirrored Erised) have known that my father was in poor heath and had died on October 28, 2016. His funeral was yesterday, so if this story starts to get dark, well now you know the the main contributor.

If you can figure out where those two quotes are from, please tell me via PM or review. I am quite curious to see how many people have read this book.

Gwifrio Vodre

Canis Lupus Nubilus (Great Plains Wolf)

Ambulance Driver

Male

29 years old

Kesos Vunne

Panthera Uncia (Snow Leopard)

Paramedic

Male

26 years old

Stiza Cofe

Black Panther

Senior Paramedic

Female

30 years old

 **Disclai** **mer:** I don't own zootopia or the book where the following quote came from. It's author's name will be credited in the next chapter.

* * *

"It seemed to me, that when we started to abandoned the dead we became more like the killers by caring not for them that were slaughtered we made it possible for our hearts to care little for the living."

* * *

 **Nick**

I stood perfectly still as I watched Bellwether place the serum into the chamber of the gun and then closed the chamber. She proceeded to point the gun at me. As I saw her start to pull the trigger, I dove to the side, trying to dodge the serum. I felt the serum's tiny glass ball shatter against my face directly above my left eye. I collapsed on the floor. I feel my body convulse as it was put under siege by the night howler serum. The serum quickly won. I lost all control. I knew what I was about to do was wrong, but I was helpless to stop it. My vision went red. I stood up on all four paws. I felt, rather than heard, a grow rip from my throat as I padded closer to the bunny. The bunny's nose twitching in fear as she tried to crawl away. She crawled right up against a wall. I crouched, then lept forward on top of the bunny. I felt my teeth find its target and clamp down on her neck. The skin resisted not even a second before my teeth pierced in multiple spots. Her got blood jetted into my muzzle. A blood frenzy arose inside me, demanding more blood. I felt her go limp in my jaws. The shock that I might have killed her started to take over. My vision cleared, the frenzy dove back down into the depths of my being. I wrapped my arms around her, released my teeth from her neck. I tried to stem the flow of blood with my paws. I hoped that I didn't press too and end up choking her. I let go with one paw, loosened my tie and pulled it over my head. I tugged it over her head and down to Judy's neck where I then tightened. It now acted as a makeshift bandage.

 **Bellwether**

"Get that carrot," I demanded as I pointed a that cursed recording, carrot shaped pen of Judy's. One of the rams grabbed a new by ladder and lowered it into the pit. The ram climbed down the ladder and walked over to where the pen laid upon the floor. The ram was nervously keeping an eye on the fox and bunny. He picked up the pen. The fox didn't even seem to be aware that the ram was there. The ram hastily dashed back up the ladder. "Arrest that fox" I demanded as I pointed at the fox. All three of the rams descended the ladder down into the diorama. The first one down pulled out pawcuffs. The second pulled out a muzzle and a leash. They approached the fox.

 **Nick**

A pair of hoofs roughly pulled Judy from me. I was thrown to the ground. My paws twisted behind my back were they were cuffed. I saw a ram approaching with a muzzle in hoof. I panicked. I relayed one way, and then another, trying to break free. Ever since the incident I had as a pup with the Junior Ranger Scouts , I could never even stand the sight of a muzzle. The muzzle was forced on despite my efforts. They hauled me to my paws two of the rams went up the ladder. The really scary looking ram picked me up and slung my over his shoulder and then climbed up the ladder. He dumped me on the floor. Normally that would have hurt and I will probably will be feeling it later, but I numb. I couldn't feel anything. I just couldn't get over what had happened. What I had just done. That … Judy… . I felt a lump in my throat that would not go away. Tears formed.

"You two," I heard Bellwether say as she feathered to the ram that had carried my up from the ladder and one of the other rams. "Go throw him in prison. You," she pointed at a remaining ram, "stay here with me."

 **Bellwether**

"Call for an ambulance for poor Officer Hopps, a victim of a vicious, savage predator attack." I walked over to the ladder and climbed down. I picked up the small glass sphere filled with a blue liquid. "Hmm, how should I try to spin this, so I can benefit the most." I said, talking to myself, "should I frame her as the mastermind behind these attacks or should I try to portray her as a victim?" "If I make her out as the mastermind, the public will think the threat is over and prey will fear predators less while if I make her out to be a victim … yes … I think that will work out much better for me." I slipped the sphere into my pocket. A distant siren cut through my musings. "Oh lamb chops!" I scurried up the ladder. I snatched up the gun and the case. I threw the gun in its case and snapped it shut. I hurried over to the ram. "As far as any mammal is concerned, this is what happened. You were on patrol and as you were passing the museum, you see two mammals run by and enter it. You thought it was quite suspicious with the museum closed for renovation, so you want in to investigate. You came in, heard a disturbance in the diorama and saw a fox mauling a poor bunny. Got it?"

"Yes, Mayor Bellwether."

~+{}+~

 **Kesos Venne**

"Damn," was the first thought that ran threw my head as I saw that the downed officer was in the deep diorama. The snow leopard hurried down the ladder, medical bag in hand. I saw that the doe had a blood soaked tie around her neck. I checked her vitals: pulse was slow and breathing was irregular. The bloodstains were in the part that was usually covered by the collar of a shirt. A quick investigation of the wound and it's makeshift bandage revealed that the bleeding had slowed significantly and the patient appeared stable enough to be moved.

"How does it look? Need me to join you or …" Stiza, his senior partner, called down to him.

"I should be fine. I am going to check for any other injuries before I attempt to move her." Remembering that her breathing was irregular, I figured that it could be due to bruised, sprained, cracked or even fractured ribs. Despite having done this dozens of times, not to mention all of the times a patient had to have all their clothes removed in order to get at a wound, I always felt a bit uncomfortable and awkward about checking for it in a female patient, even if they were unconscious like this bunny. Halfway down her left side I felt a rib that was slightly pushed in. When I had touched that rib the bunny let out a small moan from the pain. It did not feel like it was cracked. It was most likely bruised. However, the next run down was most definitely fractured. I paused before my in my Investigation of her ribs in order to watch her breathing. Her breaths were still irregular, but now I noticed something I had missed the first time: the breaths were short and shallow."Shit." A cracked rib combined with short, shallow breathing often means a punctured lung or a collapsed lung. I quickly checked the rest of the ribs. The next one down was sprained and the rest were just fine. I checked the rest of her for any more injuries. The only other injury that I could find during this preliminary examination, was a deep cut on her right leg. It had been wrapped with a red flannel pawkercheif. It wasn't bleeding through, so I left it alone. I decided to not mess with the tie until we got her into the ambulance since the blood had started to harden to the tie and was no longer bleeding through. I pulled out a bandage from my pack and wrapped it around the tie just to be sure. I slung the medicine bag over my shoulder. I laid her across my arm and hugged her to my chest. I laid the unconscious bunny on the stretcher that Stiza had wheeled over to the diorama as soon as we had arrived. "She has a unknown wound on her neck. She also has a bruised, a fractured, and a sprained ribs, which are all located in the middle of her left side. The left lung is punctured, possibly collapsed. There is also a deep gash on her right leg." I said all of this as we wheeled her over to the ambulance and loaded her into the back and hopped in.

"Gwifrio,! Were ready to head out." Stiza ambulance took off heading to the Zootopia Central Hospital, sirens blearing and lights flashing. I felt a jolt as the ambulance hit a large pothole in the road. I checked the neck wound while Stize looked over the leg, to make sure that the jolt didn't cause the bleeding to resume. The bandage that I had put on top on the tie had a red spot. I frowned in concentration as I tried to recall if it had that before. The spot grew larger. "I've got bleeding." I grabbed another bandage and wrapped it around her neck and applied pressure. My paws grew wet and turned red as the the bandages turned red beneath them. Stiza came over with mare bandages in paw. I briefly moved my paws away so that she could add three more, before I returned my paws, applying pressure to the wound, while Stize checked her pulse.

"Pulse dropping!"

I could see the bandages under my paws turning red.

"We're losing her!"

"Not breathing."

"Pulse lost!"

* * *

Don't worry this is not the end of this fanfiction. I most likely will get a chapter up by next Sunday. I will try to release a chapter on every Sunday and try to build a back log of chapters so I will be able to release more frequently during the December. That will be my Holidays gift to all of you. On old accounts in previous years I was able to post three new chapters a day for the entire month, while in other years I was only able to post two chapters a week. If you noticed any errors please tell me via p.m. or review. Also, I am not a doctor so the medical part at the end most likely was full of errors. I would like to make it more realistic, so if you work as a medical personal and you notice some thing wrong, PLEASE TELL ME!

Tell me your thoughts about this story. Like? Dislike? Want too see a certain thing? (No promises that it will happen) I am always looking for new ideas and love to hear what you think of what I have written.

'Till my insanity returns,

Erised on and Erised out.


	3. Conspiracy

I felt that this chapter was a little allover the place and really disorganized, so if you notice a way for it to be reorganized and still make sense plot wise than fell free to tell me. As all ways, if you notice any speling errors or grammar errors, feel free to point them out. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Zootopia, because if I did then I would not be still paying off my mortgage.

 **Disclaimer:** The book that the quote is from (see previous chapter) Mastiff By Tamora Pierce.

* * *

Stiza immediately started CPR. "Kesos! Get the paddles"

I grabbed the paddles that were connected to the defibrillator that was hanging upon the wall. I turned the dial to the rabbit icon. "Clear?"

They both removed their paws and took a step back. "Clear!"

Paddles hit fur covered skin. Electricity zapped. Heart started.

I stepped back. Stiza checked her pulse.

"It's slow, but constant.":

~+{}+~

 **Bellwether**

[Sitting at her desk, the big one in the mayor's office because she is the new mayor, in the city hall, pondering how to tie up loose ends.]

Getting that fox arrested was easy, but getting Judy arrested would be much harder and I need both of them to be arrested because once they were in prison, no mammal would believe anything that they would say. Nick could easily be charged with breaking & entering and since he destroyed the stuffed doe, she could add vandalism also attempted mammalside and attempt to consume another citizen. But Judy, on the others paw, … hmm … breaking & entering as well … also, according to Doug, the fox and Judy had destroyed a Subway car so destruction of city property would be added to the charges against both of them as well as fleeing from a crime scene and from an officer among with resisting arrest. I better send a ram to go guard her hospital room so that she will stay quiet about what really happened. Wait a minute, how had Judy found out about Doug in the first place? I had better call Chief Bogo and advise him not to give a statement to the press yet and that he must reinstate Judy Hopps. It's a good thing that I decided to keep her resignation under wraps with only Bogo and myself knowing about it.

~+{}+~

 **Chief Bogo**

I put the phone down back on it's base with a sigh. Did the mayor really think he would give a statement to the press at this time? I wouldn't give the press a statement to the press until I at least know what the hell just happened that ended with one of his officers in the critical care unit. As for her wanting him to officially reinstate Hopps, well it was a good thing I hadn't gotten around to filing the paperwork for her resignation. Not to mention that he was already planning on reinstating her. I pushed the intercom button. "Clawhauser, tell Fangmeyer to get over to Zootopia Central Hospital. His post is guard Officer Hopps until a relief is sent. He is to radio dispatch when a relief arrives, to confirm that it is the relief that I sent. He is not to let Officer Hopps out of his sight under any circumstance."

"Okay Chief, will do. Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

"Yes, tell Officer McHorn to being the fox to interrogation room 1. He will lead the interrogation since I'm putting him in charge of the investigation."

~+{}+~

 **Nick**

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. The bed itself was hard, lumpy and designed so that a much larger mammal could use it as well. Since the only things in the room were a toilet and the new, I figured I must be in jail. I was pretty confident about that because, 1: the solid metal door and cement walls and 2: the last thing that I could remember was being taken away by the police. There was a brief rattling at the door before it opened, revealing a rhino that, judging by his uniform, was part of the fuzz.

~+{}+~

 **Officer McHorn**

The fox on the other side of the table looked like he had been trampled. He a splotches of blood in his clothes, paws covered in blood, tail was low and limp. The way the fox looked reminded me of his a mammal that had pulled an all nighters, two nights in a row: bloodshot eyes, droopy ears, slouched, and half of dead.

I'm front of me I had a pile of blank sheets of lined paper, for notes, and a the case file. I pulled a pen out of my pocket, clicked it, and hovered it over the top sheet of blank paper. "What is your full name?"

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde."

"When did you first meet Officer Hopps?"

"Her first day working here."

"Starting from the first time you saw Officer Hopps and ending at the beginning of this interrogation, tell me everything that happened."

"I was in Jumbeaux's Café trying to buy a jumbo pop…"

-《()》-

My mind was reeling as I escorted Nick back to his cell. What he said was unreal. If it checked out and prices to be true … well it would be big. I locked Nick back into his cell. "Either way, I need to tell the chief about this." I muttered to myself.

~+{}+~

 **Stitza**

The bunny had only been in the ER for about a hour. The sounds were not extremely bad, but the bunny had lost a lot of blood. The bunny had received over thirty stitches between the neck and leg wounds.

~+{}+~

 **Chief Bogo**

"Chief?" Clawhauser's voice inquired through the intercom, "Fangmeyer just called in wanting to report that their was a ram officer already standing guard outside Hopps' door."

"Tell him to ask the ram, who ordered him there."

"The mayor."

"Tell the ram he is relieved and he is to come and report to me in person." There was a knock at my door. "Come in." A nervous and worried looking Officer McHorn entered

"I discovered something very interesting during my interrogation, and I figured you should be informed." He pulled out a pocket recorder and placed it on my desk and hit the play button. *" _What is your full name?"_

" _Nicholas Piberius Wilde."_

" _When did you first meet Officer Hopps?"_

" _Her first day working here."_

" _Starting from the first time you saw Officer Hopps and ending at the beginning of this interrogation, tell me everything that happened."_

" _I was in Jumbeaux's Café trying to buy a jumbo pop…"*_

-《()》-

"Shit, if even half of this turns out to be true … it makes sense…"

"Sir? What makes sense?"

"I sent an Fangmeyer to guard Hopps, but he reported that their was a officer already there, by order of the mayor … now I wonder how many more officers are no longer trustworthy and part of her conspiracy? McHorn." I stood up from my chair and leaned on my desk toward the rhino, "start putting a case file together about this. Do this with ABSOLUTE DISCRETION AND SECRECY. Can I count on you being able to do this properly?"

"Yes Chief."

"Good. Dismissed."

~+{}+~

 **Pruma Glefaz**

{Lamb Police Officer working in the IT department and Records}

[Talking on a cell phone. The other mammal is in italics. Pruma Glefaz is in regular typing]

"Hello?"

" _Hello."_

"The fox told them everything."

" _WHAT? WHEN?"_

"During his interrogation."

" _Damn. Remove all records of the interrogation so there will be no evidence and keep me posted on all further developments."_

"Will do."

* * *

I was planning on releasing this on Wednesday because of the cliff hanger, but I had a very helpful person point out the errors in the medical scene in the previous chapter. At the same time I am posting this chapter, I will update the previous chapter to fix the errors that were pointed out. So you might want to go read that again. Thanks again to niraD for helping me fix it. I apologize if this chapter was not what you were expecting, but I needed it to be like this to drive the plot forward. If it is any consolation, if needed, the next chapter will be about twice the length. Anyway till my insanity returns,

Erised on & Erised out.


	4. Badge

It has come to my attention that I needed to up the content rating on this story as a K+ rating is suitable for more mature children, 9 years and older, with minor action violence WITHOUT serious injury. May contain mild coarse language. Should not contain any adult themes. This story contains action violence WITH serious injury, so I felt I must up the rating. Also I felt like I was leaving Judy out of things, so here is an entire chapter from her perspective. If you notice any errors, feel free to PM/review and point it out. I used the news anchors from the USA release of the movie. In case you didn't know before, the movie was released with different news anchors in differnet countries. more info can be found on the link below:

compartmental/article/76784/zootopia-has-different-news-anchors-different-countries

Since the link will not "link" you could copy and paste or just google: news anchors in zootopia. You should find multiple articals dedicated to the subject.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer** **:** If I owned Zootopia I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I would be writing a sequel. Since I am writing fanfics I guess that means I don't own it. Pity.

* * *

 **Judy**

I awoke with a start. My surroundings were unfamiliar. The walls were white. A TV was mounted on the wall across from me. The nearby table was covered by numerous get well cards as well as three vases of flowers. I was wearing a thin gown and the bed I was lying upon looked suspiciously like a hospital bed. I must be in a hospital. What happened ? Why am I here? I could see my right leg was bandaged as was my neck. There were tight bandages draped round my chest, forcing me to take only shallow breaths. I was assaulted by the sudden flood of memories as they came to me. Nick and I running three the museum. Bellwether. The tusk cutting my leg. The plan. Get- ting nov led into the diorama. Bellwether shoots. Nick stalks as bellwether confesses. Bellwether shoots again with the serum this time. Nick pounces … and … nothing. "Did Nick attack me?" I asked myself in a whisper. I wasn't sure I really wanted to know the answer. I picked up the TV remote and after a second of hesitation, I pushed the power button. The TV flicked to life revealing a snow leopard and a moose.

"A police officer was attacked today ad had to be rushed to the hospital. Despite the fact that one of their officers is in the critical care unit, the police had only one thing to say when questioned about it: 'no comment'. The identity of the officer is unknown at this time. Nor do we know what happened that ended with the officer being harmed. Could it be yet another savage predator attack?"

It most likely could be another savage predator attack. One thing is for certain, what ever it is, the police don't want us to know much about it."

"Newly appointed Mayor Dawn Bellwether. …"

I turned off the TV because it appeared that I wouldn't find any answers there. All the news had to offer was speculation. I froze as the impact of what the news anchors had said: officer. Did some other officer get hurt? They must have, after all, I was no longer a police officer since I had rescinded. Or did they mean … no it couldn't have… . A quiet knock at the open door to my room interrupted my thoughts.

"Hopps?" A voice called from the hall. The mammal that had spoken entered my room. The cape buffalo approached the bed I was laying upon and sat down in the chair next to it. He sighed. "Hopps, I know you must be tired, but there are some things I must know." I nodded my acknowledgement. He pulled out a pocket recorder and hit the play button. "What is your full name?"

"Judith Laverne Hopps."

"When did you first meet Nicholas Piberius Wilde?"

"On my first day working for the ZPD."

"Do you recall the date of your first day working for the ZPD?"

"Yes, it was Monday April 20, 2015."

"Starting from the first time you saw Nicholas Piberius Wilde and ending at the last thing you can recall before you woke up here, tell me everything that occurred."

"I was out on parking duty when I heard a car honk from almost hitting a red fox…"

~+{}+~

"Thank you for tell me all of this Hopps." He hit the stop button on the recorder and returned it to his pocket. "How exactly did you get Duke Weaselton to talk? Neither you nor Nick said how. You both said something along the lines of; 'after some persuasion, he was more than willing to tell us exactly what we wanted to know' but you both hesitated before you told me this and we all know that a career criminal like Weaselton will not talk that easily, so what did the two of you do that you don't want me to know. "Chief, you know how I said that we found a record on who drove the limo last?"

"Yes."

"Well, that isn't exactly what happened. It all started on back when I was chasing Weaselton through Little Rodentia. I saved a female arctic shrew's life. Now back to the limo. There were some fancy cups in the back with a big ornate B on them. Upon seeing them, Nick connected the cups with the polar bear fur and the rat pack music. He realized that the limo was Mr. Big." I saw that Bogo stiffened upon hearing who owned the limo. "Judging by your reaction, you probably know who Mr. Big is." He nodded. "Nick immediately tried to get me to leave but it was two late. There were two polar bears outside the limo waiting for us. We were captured and brought before Mr. Big. Nick had offended Mr. Big in the past and I offended him then so he ordered for his bears to ice us. Before that could happen his daughter comes in and happens to recognize me - she was the shrew I saved from the donut - and Mr. Big now sees Nick and I as family. He also told us the driver of his limo and where he lived so that his driver could tell us what happened. So when Nick and I caught Weasel-"

"I think I can see where this is going, Hopps, you went to Mr. Big, had him threaten to ice Weaselton unless he talked. So Weaselton talked to stay alive. Is that basically what happened?"

"It did sum it up pretty well chief, but you missed one important thing."

Bogo frowned in concentration. "Alright just tell me." he said after a minute.

"Fru Fru is pregnant and is naming her child Judy after me, the child's godmother." I saw something I never thought I would see, the chief shocked. His jaw had fallen and was staring off into space. He slowly regained his composure. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled something out and placed it on the table. With his hoof still hiding the object from view, "I believe this is yours."

He than removed his hoof and quickly made his exit while I was staring at what he had left, trying to comprehend what it meant. What he left was a simple object yet it carried so much more meaning with it. It was not very big at all. The gold badge that I had left on the mayor's desk when I resigned now lay on the table before me. I now realized that the officer that they were talking about on the news was me after all. But why. What did I do to get back on the force and could I, should I, accept being reinstated. I winced as a high pitched sound assaulted my hearing.

"Awww. How is my favorite bunny doing today?" Clawhauser entered my room and went aver and gave me a hug before plopping down on the nearby chair.

"I've been better. How many bunnies exactly do you know?"

"Hmm … lets see …" Clawhauser tilted his head as he tried to think of any other bunnies he knew. "I believe that you are the only bunny I know." He finally said after nearly an entire minute of deliberation. "Did you like all the cards I sent you? He gave a wave of his paw at the general direction of most of the cards.

"Y - you sent most of them?"

"Well, actually I only sent the first three in the front row on the left side, most of the ones sent by the other officers, well I may or may not have … um … made sure were bought and sent by them." He said the last part quite quickly as his face started to gain a pinkish hue beneath his fur. "I'm sure that if you had been working here longer so that they actually knew you, they would have sent one without my help … but since you only just started not that long ago …" He trailed off lost in thought.

I leaned over to the flabby, donut loving cheetah and gave him a hug. I really do appreciate it, Clawhauser.

~+{}+~

-《 A week later 》-

~+{}+~

I was going to be released from the hospital in a half hour and I couldn't wait.

"Judy! Judy!" Clawhauser calls out as he enters my room he rushes to the bed and lean close to me. And whispered, "I need to tell you something important. It's from the chief. He could not get Nick to be released so he is arranging for Nick to break out. He will need a place to hide out, sooo …" Clawhauser hesitated.

"You want him to hide out with me? But I am not sure how I ended up in the hospital or if - if he," I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat and blinked back the tears that were threatening to erupt, "if he was the one who …"

Clawhauser cut in, saving me from having to saw it. "Exactly. He is the only one who has the answers to your questions."

"But wouldn't he have been interrogated about what happened?"

"Well, yes." He admitted shyly, "But you're on a mandatory one month paid leave for full recovery, so unless you want to wait a month, the only way you will find the answers is if you ask him."

"Fine. Where do we meet and I don't think my apartment will work for us to hide out in. It is barely big enough for me to live in."

"That is why you will be back heading home to the Burrows. After all that is what most people will expect a person in your position to do, go home and visit family."

"I guess so, bu-."

"Here is what will happen. When you get released at 10:00 you will immediately go home and pack. At about 10:20 Nick will be dropped off." Clawhauser handed me two train tickets. "Here are you tickets. The train leaves at 11:00. Good luck Judy!" He gave me a hug, which I returned. "Well I better get back to the station." He hurried out.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "What will my parents say?" I quietly asked myself.

* * *

I started this morning with only about 300 words of this chapter. I was really busy lately with settling my father's estate and didn't get much time to write, so this chapter is not as long as I promise. It is however, larger than the rest of the chapters so far. I came to a perfect chapter break (At least in my mind) so I figured it was a good place to stop. I HOPE to get possibly 2 chapters out next week if all goes to plan. (We all know what will happen. My plans will all get ruined by some unexpected event, but I hope that it will not.) Also I would like to know what all of you think so far. Do you like the story? Do you *Gasp* Not? and please also put why you feel the way you do. Also, I am always looking for critique on my writing so that I may improve it. Till my insanity returns,

Erised on and Erised out.


	5. The Plot

I meant to post this on Wednesday, but I didn't have it completed so I told my self that I would finish it and post it on Thursday since that was Thanksgiving, but I was unable to finish it as my son spilled soup on my laptop and I was visiting relatives so I didn't have access to my desktop, so I was unable to do it. I decided to just post it on Sunday. So I hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned Zootopia, I wouldn't have cried when I saw the repair bill for my laptop.

* * *

 **Mr. Big**

Koslov approached me. "Mr. Big? I have a mammal on the phone, line one, that wishes to talk to you."

"Who is it?"

"He will not say. He did say however that it was about Judy."

"Very well, I will take it." I reached over and picked up the phone. I presses the one button. "Hello? This is Big speaking."

"Mr. Big. I need a favor. I need some of your people to cause a diversion tomorrow morning at around ten. It needs to be something big, so that Precinct 1 will be almost completely deserted."

"And why would I even think about helping you?"

"Because if the prisoner doesn't escape, then I will not be able to convince Judy to go into hiding so that the real threat doesn't get to her first."

"Who exactly is the prisoner?"

"It is a mammal you know, and is a person Judy trusts, Nick Wilde."

"I'm in. Now what's the plan."

"Starting with your distraction…"

~+{}+~

 **Samantha Hamilton**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. … "Ugh" I moaned as my alarm clock made it's presence known. I reached out with a good and smashed the off button. I rolled out of bed rubbing sleep from my eyes. I trotted over to my closet and pulled out my work uniform. I took off my sleepwear and got dressed. I want to the kitchen, pulled out a bowl, and filled it with Lucky Chops. Sure I might be 37 years old, but Lucky Chomps are so magically delicious. I was halfway some e gen my phone rang. I glanced at the clock: 6:21. "Who would be calling me at this hour?" I muttered to myself as I grabbed my phone. "Hello?"

"Samantha?"

"Yes?"

"This is Koslov." Shit. I had hoped Mr. Big wouldn't contact me again after I had gotten a job at the Slothoman Brothers Bank. "Do you still work at the bank?"

Damn."Yes."

"Good. At ten o'clock a cougar wearing a grey polo shirt and khaki pants will enter the bank he will go to your window he will be wearing a gun. You are to pull the silent

alarm. Got it?"

"Yeah." I was confused. Why did Mr. Big want me to do this. I always feared that Mr. Big would have me help some mammal(s) rob the bank. "what is this all about."

"You don't need know. All that matters is that the alarm is triggered at ten o'clock this morning. I will talk you this. If you fail to do this, you will endanger the life of a mammal that Mr. Big seas as family and we all know what happens to mammals that endanger how family."

"I'll do it."

"Good. Don't fail." *click*

I set my phone down next to my bowl. My mind was reeling. Why in the world would Mr. Big tell me to do this. This is something I would have done already. Maybe it was a criminal working for another crime boss and wanted to eliminate some competition. The buzzing of my phone broke my trail of thoughts. I picked up my cell and looked at the notifications. I had a new text. I opened it. It was from Koslov. It read: Stop thinking about it and get to work or you will be late. I looked at the time. It was 6:43. I rushed around trying to get ready to leave as fast as possible.

~+{}+~

 **Bogo**

The intercom went off. *"Chief? We have a silent alarm going off at the Slothoman Brothers Bank. I have diverted all nearby units to the bank."*

"Good. I will lead the all available officers from here to the bank."

~+{}+~

 **Judy**

I had hurried to my apartment as fast as I could after I was released from the hospital. I unlocked the door and entered. I shut and locked the door. I went to my bed, tossed the bag that contained all of the things I had on me when I was admitted, and reached beneath it. My paw latched onto the suitcase that I had stored there. I pulled it out and put it ontop of my bed. Once I had finished packing I decided to look at the bag I had gotten from the hospital. I was worried what I would find. The hospital had given me a new shirt and pants. They had done so because they had said that they had done that because they my clothes had been damaged in transport or something like that. I couldn't recall their exact wording. I dumped the contents out onto my bed. My eyes were drawn immediately to the shirt. The shirt was now missing all of the buttons and around the collar there were some reddish, brown stains that I immediately recognized, both from cop shows I had watched as a kit and from the academy. I briefly considered bringing it home, to wash it and to get new buttons for it, but I figured that the shock of Nick coming home with me would be shock enough for my family and bringing a blood stained shirt would make it worse. Shit! What will my parents think? Do? Say? When I show up unexpectedly with a fox. They were the ones who have fox deterrent, fox repellent and a fox taser when I left for Zootopia. And now after what I said and started with the press conference, I probably confirmed and increased their fears of foxes and predators in general. Maybe I should call and earn them that we are coming and try to explain the situation to them? It wouldn't do any good to worry about it. I could call them on the train ride home. I looked at the remaining items. There was a pink pawkercheif, a set of keys on a handsewn carrot keychain, my phone, and a thin black wallet that contains my driver licence, a couple hundred bucks in assorted bills, among other things. I may be a woman but I always found that carrying a wallet was so much easier and practical than a purse. Not to mention I can't carry a purse while I'm on duty in uniform. My apartment keys had been in here but I had taken them out of the bag before I had left the hospital. There was also a stack of cards from the room. I put the wallet into my back pocket. I decided to leave the keys on the table by the door since the truck was still parked near the subway entrance where Doug's lab was, or at least I hoped it was still there. On the train I'll call Clawhauser and ask him to see if it was still there and if it was, to have it towed to the impound were it would be safe.

~+{}+~

The police station was almost completely deserted. Precinct 1 had only the bare minimum number of officers in it due to the silent alarm going off in a bank in Tundra Town. Sneaking past the chubby cheetah at the reception desk was very easy. I would be shocked if he could see past whichever donut he was currently chowing down on. By the time I arrived at the door leading to the slammer, I was really nervous. I was told this job would be easy, but this felt too easy. The only fuzz I had seen was the one at the reception eating donuts. The door leading to the slammer was of course locked. The key was hanging on a nail next to the door. The only problem was that the key was way above my head and the doorknob was also Lucky for me, there was a chair next to the door, directly below the keys, that was designed to fit the same sized mammal that would easily be able to reach the keys. I climbed up the chair's leg to get to the seat. From there I climbed up the back of the chair. Standing upright on the back of the chair wasn't easy but I somehow managed. I reached above me for the keys, my paw brushed them. I reached higher and this time I managed to grab a hold of them. I pulled the keys off from the mail and hopped down to the seat. From there I reached to my right and inserted the key in the lock, turned it. I removed the key and set it down on the chair seat. I grabbed the doorknob with both paws and pulled. The door slowly creaked open. I jumped down from the chair and walked down the hallway. I stopped outside cell number 16. I pulled a key out of my pocket. I stuck it between my teeth. I jumped up and managed to grab the doorknob with my paws. I let go with one paw and removed the key from between my teeth. I inserted the key into the lock. I twisted the key till I heard a click. I then turned the knob until my weight helped open the door.

 **Nick**

Click. I looked up as I heard the lock click. The door slowly opened. I didn't see anyone there. I happened to look down and I suddenly say a small mammal in the doorway. "Nick?" the mammal asked. "Yes?"

"Good. I have something for you." The mammal pulled out a gun. My eyes widened in surprise. Guns had been banned decades ago and went for thousands, sometimes even millions of bucks on the black market.

* * *

I know, I know. Cliffhangers are just plain evil, but I just can't resist. Till my insanity returns,

Erised on and Erised out.


	6. The Not So Great Escape

I wanted to post this two hours after chapter 5 put I couldn't wait any longer so I decided to wait five more minutes and post it exactly half hour after it. So I hope you enjoy. As always, if you notice any mistakes, feel free to point it out.

* * *

 **Nick**

I gulped in fear as I saw the gun pointed at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a tan blur slam into the gun wielding mammal. The newcomer was small with ridiculously large ears. The pelt coloring looked very familiar. I was the gun mammal had been knocked unconscious when his head had hit the floor. "Are you going to stand there gawking or are we going to escape?"

~+{}+~

 **Judy**

I was sitting on the steps outside of my apartment building waiting for Nick to show up. I was really nervous and a bit scared. I still didn't know what happened that ended with me in the hospital. Was I attacked by Nick. Maybe it wasn't Nick that attacked me. It might have been some other mammal. I might not have been attacked by a mammal at all. I could have been in a fight, hit by something, or something that I haven't even considered. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud vehicle. I looked up. The loud vehicle was a mostly red colored, mural painted van pulled up. I recognized the van. It was Finnick's van. This must be how Nick was getting to my place. As I stood up I heard the passenger door open them shut. Nick walked around the back of the van. I briefly saw a shock then surprise flicker on his face before it was covered up by his mask of indifference. Fennick drove off leaving me alone with Nick.

 **Nick**

Fennick told me he was taking me to a safe house. He refused to give me any more info about the safe house. The neighborhood we were in wasn't one I frequented so I didn't know much about it. I did, however, know the layout of this neighborhood because I know the layout of most of the city. He came to a stop in front of an apartment complex.

"Get out, it's your stop." I unbuckled and opened the door swallowing a lump in my throat that had formed from my nervousness of whatever might happen next. "Oh, and Nick," Finnick called after me, "be safe " I nodded because I didn't trust my voice at this second. I shut the door and walked around the van. What I saw sitting on the steps surprised me. The fact that it was Judy sitting on the stela made my nervousness increase exponentially. I was even a bit afraid of being near her again after what had happened … . I shook my head to get to try to clear it if those thoughts. During my thinking, my feet ran on autopilot, following Judy into the building and up three flights of stairs. "So what exactly is this place we're going to?" I inquired to Judy. "A safe house." "Yeah, you say this is a safe house. I have a hard time believing that. So what really is this place." "A safe house" She said this quite energetically and the look in her eye looked exactly like it did when she hustled me into helping her on this case. "Safe. House. With a space in the middle. A house that is safe." "Har, har." Judy stopped in front of a door. The number next to the door read 409. She opened the door. My eyebrow raised. "Don't you lock your door Carrots?"

"What? Oh, yes I normally do, but since I was just in here and I was on the steps leading to this building, I was confident that no one would be able to enter without my knowledge." My eyebrow want up even farther as I caught sight of the interior. "Not to mention there is nothing here worth stealing." We walked into the tiny apartment. "Um, Carrots?" "Yes?" "Ah, how exactly is this going to work? This place is barely big enough for one." "Don't worry about that. We won't be here very long. The train leaves at 11:00." "Train? What train?" "Well, it isn't a good idea for a fugitive of the ZPD. To hide out in Zootopia, so I figured that the last place they would look is the Burrows. Also my parents are probably worried about me because of how suddenly I left to return here and I haven't talked to them since. Not to mention Clawhauser gave me two train tickets to the Burrows and it would be a shame to let them go to waste." "Well since you put it that way … are we staying with your parents by any chance?" "Of course. Why?" "Didn't they give you the can of fox repellent?" "Yes they did. They also tried to give fox deterrent and a fox taser, but they have changed since then. They now have a fox business partner." "Are you sure that they will be okay about you hiding me there." "Um … well … I haven't told them yet and I don't know if I want them to know that you are a fugitive and that I am of free will, harboring a fugitive." I saw that she had a bag packed on her bed when something occurred to me. "I have figured out one problem in this plan." "Oh? What is it?" I saw her head tilt slightly as she tried to figure out what problem I had discovered. "I don't have any clothes or anything other than what I am wearing." "I could take you shopping."

*"Dispatch to all officers. We have an prisoner escape from Precinct One. The escaped prisoner is a fox with a trim build. He's covered in red fur with dark auburn fur on his paws and the tips of his ears and tail. He has green eyes. He responds to Nicholas Piberius Wilde."*

"I have an idea. Can I borrow your phone." "Sure." She pulled out her phone and unlocked and passed it to me. I punched in the number: 867-5309. The phone rang three times before he picked up. "Who is it?" A deep voice demanded. "Fennick, it's me, Nick. I need a favor." "What is it?" " I need you to bring me my emergency bag to the place you dropped me off." "Alright, I will be there in ten." "Thanks." I hung up and passed the phone back to Judy. "What is the emergency bag." "Finnick and I both have a duffel bag with extra clothes, toiletries, nonperishable food, water, money, and a few other essentially things."

* * *

Please, please, tell me what you think and why. I really would appreciate it because I want to become a better writer and I can only do so with your help. Till my insanity returns,

Erised on and Erised out


	7. Meet The Hopps (1)

I tried to get this up yesterday, but I was unable to. Last Saturday I bought a new gun and a different kind of ammo then I normally use. I was shooting it the next day when the gun misfired. I was in the hospital until Wednesday. I din't have any way to right the next chapter. Alright. Here it is. The moment quite a few people have been waiting for: Nick meeting Judy's family. I managed to delay this for two chapters. As always, if you notice any mistakes, feel free to point it out.

* * *

 **Judy**

I was really worried about getting Nick on the train without being spotted because surely there would be officers there looking for him, but there wasn't a single officer in sight. I led Nick up to the observation deck. Just like when I was riding on the train to Zootopia, it was deserted. The train smoothly left the station. I watched the station as the rain left it. My eyes widened, my ears lept up as I saw a ZPD squad car pull up to the station. "Well, Carrots, it looks like we left just in time." "I was wondering why there wasn't any officers at the station looking for you." I pulled my phone out of my pocket intending on calling my parents. I pushed the power button. The screen light up with a background with the shape of a battery on it. There was a little red line at the bottom of the battery. "Agh." I moaned. "What's wrong, Carrots?" "My phone is dead and since earlier you had to borrow my phone, I assume you don't have yours, unless, of course, your phone is like your wallet, able to appear and disappear." "I'll have you know Carrots, that neither my phone or wallet will be able to appear for a while since, they are both locked up as evidence back in the precinct. Also my phone stopped working when you decided that we needed to flushed down the toilet." I let out an exasperated sigh. "That was the only way out." "I know, I know but that doesn't mean I can't give you a hard time about it." I was surprised at how at ease I was with Nick despite not knowing what had happened to me that had sent me to the hospital. The way I felt and acted was just like before. I wanted to take a chance and ask him now but I was afraid of what he might say. "Wow. The countryside sure is beautiful." "Huh?" I looked up to pay attention to what Nick was talking about. I looked at the countryside. I felt a smirk grow on my face. "If you think this is beautiful, you should see it in the fall." Nick turned away from the window and loomed at m'n surprise. I couldn't help but smile. "Wait, you're telling me that it can look even better than this?" "Yup, it sure does. Haven't you ever been out in the country before." "Nope. Lived in the city my entire life." I decided to take the chance and ask him. "Um, Nick?" "Yes?" "What happened at the museum?" I immediately regretted asking as I saw his tail go limp, his ears went flat against his head his smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of defeat. "What all do you remember, Judy?" "I remember is running threw the museum. The tusk cutting my leg. How we made a plan and the plan working. How we tricked her into confessing while you pretended to go savage. I remember her shooting you with the real serum and you stalking me. The last thing that I can recall is you pouncing. So what happened next?" "I don't know. I was hoping you would know." I could tell that he was lying. He know what had happened. I decided not to press him since he didn't want to talk about it. We watched the countryside go by as the minutes passed.

~+{}+~

-《I hate to interrupt but I wanted to point out a few things. Despite the Burrows being counted as one of the twelve districts **in** Zootopia, in the movie, Judy says '"But just 211 miles (340 km) away stands the great city of Zootopia!"' Also, since the average train runs 80 mph (128.75 kph) and since Zootopia is 211 miles away from Bunnyburrow, it would take 2.6375 hours (158.25 minutes). On top of that, when I went back to try to find more info on the station at the Burrows and the Burrows in general, by watching the movie again, there was no town in the background so, in this fiction I will have the station on the edge of town. I was very disappointed at the lack of scenes that could give the viewer an idea of what the Burrows look like.》-

-《2 hours later》-

~+{}+~

"Do your parents live near the train station?" "No. Why?" "how do you plan on getting there? By paw?" "Oh." My ears drooped as I quickly tried to think of any bunny who would be willing to give Nick and I a ride. I could think of a lot of bunnies that would be willing to give just me a ride but Nick and I … wait a minute. There was one mammal that I could think of that a would be more than willing to give the two of us a ride: Gideon Grey. I remembered my parents telling me that he had opened a pastry shop in town. If I remembered right, it was only a couple of blocks away from the station. "You know how I mentioned that my parents work with a fox?" "Yup." "He has a pastry shop not that far from the train station and I am sure he would be willing to give us a lift. The train came to a halt as it pulled into the station. "This is our stop." I said as I picked up my carrot patterned suitcase. Nick grabbed his duffel. He followed me down the stairs and out the train. After leaving the station I headed left with Nick following me. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He had an awed expression on his muzzle as he took in the sites of my small hometown with only 81,435,818 mammals* (with a growth of 5 per second). I figured I had that same look when I first arrived at Zootopia. "Wow, Carrots, from what you have told me about this place, I expected a small, quiet, rural country town, but not this. This place is packed!" I couldn't help but burst out laughing at that. "What do you find so funny?" He demanded to know. "That you think this is crowded. You should see my house at mealtimes." I replied as I finished laughing. "Sooo, I take it that you have a large family. I have to know." He leased over, his muzzle only a few inches away from mine, causing my breath to hitch. "How many siblings do you have?" "275. Or at least I did the last time I checked." I smiled as I saw Nick's ears shoot straight up in surprise, he eyes went wide, jaw dropped. Seeing that he wasn't going to come out of shock anytime soon, I reached up with my paw and grabbed a hold of his tie. I led him down another I saw Gideon's shop and more importantly, Gideon and his truck. He was loading some pastries in the back when I approached. "Well if it isn't Gideon Grey." I called out. Gideon looked up. "Judy! It's good to see you again." He glanced at my paw that was holding Nick's tie than at Nick and then back to my paw. I let go feel quite embarrassed as a blushed under my fur. "And who might this be?" Gideon inquired looking at Nick. "This is my associate Nick. He helped me solve a case." "What happened to this poor fellow?" Gideon asked as he waved a paw in front of Nick's face. Nick was still slack jawed with glassy eyes. "I told him how many siblings I have." "He must not be from around here." "Nope. He's from Zootopia. I was wondering if you could give Nick and I a lift to my parents ' house?" "Why sure thing. Hop right in in the front. I was just about to head on over there myself. I lead Nick over to the passenger door. I opened the door revealing a faded final bench seat. I hopped in and pulled Nick in after me. I climbed over him to shut door. I grabbed the seat belt and was about to buckle Nick in when I noticed that there was not a separate seat belt for me. I scooted close to Nick and buckled us together. Gideon shut the back doors and got in. In no time at all, we were on our way. "So, 275 brothers and sisters. I guess you weren't kidding that bunnies are good at multiplying." "Look who decided to join reality again." Nick looked embarrassed. He tugged at his collar. "Heh, heh. Um … that is a lot of siblings and I was an only child growing up." "And that doesn't even include my nieces and nephews."

~+{}+~

Nick shut the car door. I waved to Gideon as he pulled away. I turned back to Nick. "So, are you ready to meet my parents?" "Not really, but do I have a choice." I couldn't help but smile at him. "Nope."

 **Nick**

Judy knocked on the front door. Not quite a minute later a slightly plump, browned furred buck opened the door.

* * *

See, I finally had Nick meet Judy's parents, well parent. I wanted to make this chapter longer by adding Bon & Stu's reactions, but I wish to plan out how this story will go so that it will fit to get her nicely. If all goes well I hope to have the next chapter out by Wednesday or Thursday. I noticed that the number of people reading each chapter is half as many as the previous chapter. If you decide you don't like the story, please leave a review or pm me and tell me why. If you like it you can do the same. I wish to improve and I can only do so if you all help. I couldn't help it. I waited an hour and 13 minutes after I finished getting this chapter ready to post. I waited until 2:11 to post it. Anyway, Till my insanity returns,

Erised on and Erised out

*I got the population of Bunnyburrow from the Zootopia wiki.


	8. TEMPORARY 8

I am unable to post for another week. I am rally sorry about the delay. I received a concussion from the gun misfire and am unable to use electronics. I managed to get a friend to type this for me and post it. But don't worry, I am other wise fine and I'm still writing chapters. I always write them out by hand first then type them up. So in the meantime, stay safe and happy holidays.

-Erised


End file.
